La muerte trae vida
by SaKaSu
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en su baby shawer y Naruto convence a los demás a ir a un bar, ambos están casados y esperan ansiosos el nacimiento de su primera hija, sin embargo, nadie imagina lo que puede pasar ese preciso día.
1. Baby Shower

Sakura, más feliz que nunca, celebraba en compañía de sus amigas su Baby Shower, si, la Haruno estaba preñada de su esposo, cuya boda se había celebrado poco más de 4 meses atrás. Era notable el brillo en sus ojos, sólo se le veía gruñir cuando las hormonas, alborotadas por el embarazo hacían su trabajo, pero en general, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona cada vez más suave en su carácter.

—¡Es hora de los regalos! —Exclamó Ino con emoción que acercaba una mesa de rueditas llena de regalos hasta donde la futura madre se hallaba sentada— Tienes que adivinar de quien es el regalo.

—Eso será muy sencillo.

El primer obsequio que abrió era de una caja morada con un listón azul cielo, de ella extrajo un juego de cobijas para cuna acompañadas de varios mamelucos de color rosa, azul y amarillo.

—Este es de Hinata —sonrió complacida y mirando a la nombrada—lo sé por que sólo ella tiene éstos gustos.

La pelirrosa extendió una de las cobijitas dejando ver un par de osos abrazados dibujados en las telas. Hyuga sonrió sonrojada ante el comentario y asentó a su amiga.

—Habíamos quedado de no delatarnos.

—Lo siento Karin —se disculpaba la mujer de ojos perlados—, pero no pude resistirme.

—Muchas gracias Hinata, están muy lindos —tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas como agradecimiento—, estoy segura que a la bebé le gustarán.

—¿La bebé?

—Si, ayer lo confirmamos en el ultrasonido —aclaró Tsunade la cuestión de Tenten, quien bebía su vaso de refresco donde había colocado a escondidas sake—, sin duda será una niña.

—¿Niña? ¡Diablos!

Karin extendió la mano hacia Ino con una sonrisa victoriosa, la rubia se limitó a mirar a su amiga sacando algunos billetes de su bolso de mano y entregándoselos a la pelirroja. El resto de las presentes miraron calladamente la escena hasta que Yamanaka fijó su mirada en la futura madre con la mueca de enojo.

—Bien hecho frentezota ¿tú y Naruto no pudieron probar nuevas posiciones del Kamasutra que les di de regalo de bodas? —Replicó lamentándose por el dinero perdido— ¡En la primera página tenían todo para tener un varón!

—Que inmaduro —murmuró Temari— ¿apostar por el sexo de un bebé?

—Lo olvidaba, Shizune —Tsunade estiró la mano de la misma forma en que Kagura lo había hecho—, Te dije que sería niña.

Tenten, quien había oído lo dicho por la Sabaku No y la rubia, miraron acusadoramente a Senju a quien la pelinegra entregaba algunos billetes.

Por otro lado, los varones, quienes se habían quedado a cuidar a sus respectivos hijos, o bien, sólo aquellos que los tenían, esperaban a Naruto en el parque; hacía más de media hora que debía estar ahí y no parecía dar señales de vida.

—Que problemático, si Naruto no llega en 10 minutos me voy a casa.

—Yo me voy —musitó un joven azabache de unos veinte años—. No tengo tiempo para juegos.

—Adiós Sasuke-san —lo despidió Sai— Buen días.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Sasuke? —Llegó un rubio con aire victorioso— Logré conseguir lo que pretendía.

—¿Y se puede saber que pretendías? —Cuestionó Nara tras haber logrado dormir a uno de sus hijos que había estado llorando cuando él le negó un globo— Llevamos más de media hora esperándote.

—Sólo síganme.

Los respectivos padres tomaron a sus hijos para seguir al rubio que estaba librado de ese título, por lo menos sería así hasta dentro de un mes, fecha en que su primogénita nacería; en cuanto a Sasuke y Shino, libres de cualquier retoño, se limitaron a esperar al resto para caminar en conjunto.

Naruto, que le resultaba aburrido tener ese día libre sin poder a lado de su esposa que gozaba de una fiesta, decidió conseguir apoyo con Kakashi. Así, Hatake quedó rodeado de niños siendo nombrado niñero, mientras los jóvenes iban a un bar para divertirse, pues según Naruto, le parecía injusto que las mujeres se divirtieran y ellos no.

En el bar, todos los varones amigos de Naruto bebían alguna bebida, unos consumían más que otros pero sin duda Shikamaru era el principal fumador del grupo; Chouji, Neji y Sasuke eran los más callados, el primero por tener la boca llena de botanas, en cuanto a los último dos ya era costumbre verlos así y sin embargo, aún no reprochaban el estar en ese ambiente.

—¿Ya saben lo que será?

—Niña —contestó felizmente el futuro padre a la pregunta de Sai—, será una hermosa niña.

—¿No querías un varón? —Kiba se adentró a la charla sirviéndose sake— Apenas ayer seguías jurando que sería niño.

—¡Cállate! Será una linda niña como su madre.

Los más alegres del grupo rieron ante la reacción de Uzumaki, algunos más sonrieron y un trío de hombres fríos se limitaron a observar al resto. Lo cierto, es que cada uno de ellos ya estaba casado a excepción de Sasuke, quién vivía en unión libre con Karin; en cuanto a hijos se hablara, Shino, Naruto y Uchiha, aún desconocían la experiencia.

—¿Y ustedes para cuando?

—Yui y yo llevamos dos meses de casados —explicaba Aburame ignorando la burla en el rostro de los bromistas—, esperaremos un año antes de tener hijos.

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se limitó lanzar una de sus clásicas miradas de indiferencia sin emitir sonido alguno, bebió el último trago de sake Lee daba un codazo a Uzumaki.

—Hasta que le ganaste en algo a Sasuke —rió divertido—, el primero de los dos en embarazar a su mujer.

—Con la suerte de Naruto —le siguió Kiba el juego—, seguramente Sasuke tiene primero un varón.

Las bromas y diversiones continuaron entre el grupo de hombres, la última vez que habían estado todos reunidos había sido en la boda de Neji y Tenten, pues el resto de las reuniones siempre faltaba alguno por asuntos del trabajo y en alguna ocasión, por cuestiones de salud.

Kakashi, que se encontraba en casa del rubio rodeado por un montón de niños entre dos y cinco años, intentaba leer su nueva novela, premio de un soborno para cuidar de los hijos de los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos en preparatoria.


	2. Subido de tono

Cuando las chicas se enteraron de que sus respectivos maridos andaban en un bar, decidieron alargar la fiesta, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se reunían todas juntas, había motivos de celebración y ¿por qué no? Sentirse en libertad de niños por una vez en mucho tiempo.

—Ahora que comienza a oscurecer ¿qué les parece si pasamos a temas más cachondos?

—Me gusta como piensas —secundó la joven pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Tsunade sonrió de la misma forma que Kagura a la proposición de Ino; Sakura, Tenten, Yui y Temari no pudieron evitar expresar en su rostro el hecho que ya preveían esa sugerencia por parte de alguna de su par de amigas, en cuanto a Hinata y Shizune no pudieron ocultar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas de pensar lo que las chicas se proponían.

—Hagamos juegos como los que hicimos en la despedida de soltera de Temari.

—No —contestó la aludida seriamente—, Sakura no podría participar.

—Es verdad, la mayoría de los juegos más divertidos eran actividades físicas —argumentó Tenten que no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos más cómicos de la fiesta—. ¿Por qué no mejor verdad o reto?

—¡Si! —Exclamó Yui— Eso todas lo podemos jugar.

—Eso es aburrido, nos conocemos de toda la vida y como la mayoría elije verdad es ver la misma película una y otra vez.

—¿Eso crees Karin? —Sonrió la rubia de orbes celestes con malicia, a lo que el resto de las presentes, a excepción de la de mayor edad voltearon a verla preocupadas— Desde que la primera de nosotras se casó no hemos hablado como antes —despertó varias preguntas en sus amigas —Propongo que las verdades sean exclusivamente íntimas.

Todas se miraron entre sí, era verdad que desde que cada una formó su vida ya no hablaban como en la secundaria o la prepa donde se contaban con detalle hasta el más insignificante beso con alguno de sus novios. La idea de Ino era tentadora, pero ahora con una madurez pronunciada comparada con las niñas que fueron, sabían que había cosas que debían dejar en la discreción total.

—¡Vamos! No sean aguafiestas —animó Tsunade— Se tienen confianza ¿o no?

Las presentes reflexionaban la situación. Era verdad que se tenían confianza pero entonces ¿por qué dudaban? Tal vez el hecho de no verse tan seguido era lo que las hacía dudar, incluso Yamanaka se puso a cavilar.

—Yo juego —pronunció la pelirroja acomodando sus anteojos —, nada pierdo.

—Si, participen —la rubia se decidió por seguir en pro de su idea—, nada saldrá de aquí.

Poco a poco y aún con algunas dudas las demás cedieron, aunque con Hinata y Shizune fue más una integración a la fuerza que por voluntad. Ya que Ino había sido la que lo propuso, fue la primera en ser cuestionada por Senju, quien la había respaldado en primer lugar. Al principio, temerosas de "las verdades", se inclinaron por los retos, así que por propuesta de la directoria, se impuso un límite entre verdades y retos seguidos, por desgracia para la voluptuosa mujer y su asistente, fueron llamadas de emergencia en el hospital y tuvieron que retirarse antes de aplicarse la recién regla.

—¿Cómo fue tu noche de bodas? —Preguntó Yamanaka a Hinata al reanudar el juego— Yo no te guardes nada.

—Yo… yo… —era verdad que Hyuga ya no era la misma niña de antes, de hecho hacía mucho que no tartamudeaba sonrojándose de la forma en que ahora lo hacía, pero temas tan pícaros y personales la remontaban a sus días de extrema timidez—…es que… yo…

—No seas tan exigente con ella —intervino Haruno viendo como a la pobre de su amiga se le iba el aire cada que intentaba contestar—, tenle piedad, hazle otra pregunta.

—No, aquí a nadie se le ha cambiado pregunta, estamos en confianza.

—Demuéstralo y cuéntanos tu primero —sonrió Sabaku No que intentaba ayudar a la mujer de ojos perlados. Ella se había dado cuenta que incluso para Ino, algunas preguntas le costaba trabajo dar respuesta e intentaba llegar a ese punto para hacerla retractarse —¿Estas de acuerdo de que si ella lo cuenta tu lo hará también?

La mujer de larga cabellera azabache con las mejillas sonrosadas asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo pues ella no creía soportar la idea de escuchar a su amistad narrando un momento tan íntimo como lo pedido.

—Bien, lo haré, pero te incluiré en el trato Temari —sonrió mirando a la nombrada —, es más, para sentirnos todas en confianza antes de seguir con el juego, todas lo contaremos —vio como Yui jaló la manga de de la mayor—, no te asustes ¿recuerdan cuando todas hablamos de la primera vez? Es lo mismo.

Nadie habló accediendo a la propuesta, todas quedaron mudas hasta que finalmente Yamanaka se dio cuenta que si quería que eso avanzara, tendría que dar inicio ella. No era que la rubia fuera chismosa e insistente en meterse en la vida de sus amigas, pero era verdad que ya no parecía haber la misma amistad de antes y deseaba recuperarla, recuperar esa confianza perdida a través de los años.

—Como saben, después de la fiesta, Sai y yo tomamos el avión a París, al llegar al hotel no fue precisamente la "cargada de novia" lo que nos hizo entrar a la habitación. Lo que realmente pasó fue que Sai se quedó fuera del cuarto dándole la propina al botones, yo no quise esperar al relajo de la entrada tradicional al lecho nupcial, así que en cuanto el trabajador dio media vuelta jalé a Sai de la chaqueta y lo tumbé en la cama —el resto de las chicas oía el relato con ojos de sorpresa, pues realmente no pensaban que la rubia les relataría ese momento—. Como confío en ustedes les diré lo siguiente… pero hay de ustedes si sé que se le cuentan a sus maridos: Sai siempre ha sido muy lento para captar lo que quiero, cuando lo miré tendido en la cama estaba desorientado pero eso no me detuvo y me lancé de lleno a quitarle los pantalones. Me parece que no dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que lo dejé en calzones, pues fue ahí que comenzó a ayudarme con el vestido.

Las presentes miraban con plena curiosidad a la narradora, incluso la tímida Hinata, aunque reservada, deseaba oír la anécdota ahí contada. Cuando escucharon lo lento que el joven pintor podía ser no pudieron reprimir algunas sonrisas y risillas correspondientes a la personalidad de cada una, entre Tenten, Yui y Temari se hacían murmuraciones sin dejar de prestar atención a la rubia, mientras Karin no dejaba de hacer chistes que sólo Hyuga y Haruno escuchaban.

Por otro lado, Hatake batallaba con los demonios que tenía que cuidar, cuando aceptó el trato con Naruto pensó que le estaban haciendo un favor a él dándole lo que más gustaba a cambio de nada. Vaya que estaba equivocado. Apenas lograba tranquilizar el llanto de Aiko Hyuga, cuando el mayor de los retoños de Kiba ya estaba en el lomo de Akamaru como si estuviera sobre un corcel. Por otro lado, el hijo del pelinegro del que se hablaba en el baby shower ya había rayoneado las paredes con el maquillaje de Sakura y su hermano hacía lo mismo pero en el suelo.

—¡Hiroshi bájate del perro! —Corría tras el can pero al ver a los hermanos se desvió a detenerlo— Regresen las pinturas al cuarto de su tía Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei —llamaba Aiko aún con lágrimas en los ojos, su cabello castaño como el de su madre revuelto y jalando con su manita la ropa del adulto que volteaba a verla— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?


	3. ¿Dormir o jugar?

Hatake sudó con semejante pregunta ¿cómo explicarle a una niña de cinco años de dónde venían los bebés? Eso, sin duda era trabajo de sus padres ausentes, él era un profesor pero no tenía experiencia en tratar con niños de esa edad. Desagraciadamente no podía dar el clásico cuento de "los trae la cigüeña", pues la niña había visto que su madre y amistades sobaban el vientre crecido de Haruno y felicitándola por su hijo.

—Verás, cuando… cuando los papás besan a las mamás —veía su salida en esa explicación—, los papás meten una semillita en las mamás que crece en su panza.

Al decir esto, la niña volvió a soltar en llanto, Kakashi quiso saber la razón, pero frente a él, volvió a pasar Akamaru no sólo con Hiroshi en el lomo, ahora también llevaba a Toshio, el hermano menor del primero que acababa de ser despertado por su hermano.

—¡Niños! ¡Bájense de ahí!

Surgió una nueva persecución tras el par de Inuzukas que lo condujeron al cuarto de Naruto y Sakura, donde los pequeños que se supone, guardarían el maquillaje de la pelirrosada en su lugar, saltaban en la cama descontroladamente ¡Ah! Pero no era todo lo que hacían, aún jugaban con el maquillaje manchando todo el edredón con los labiales, sombras y rimeles.

En el bar, los varones seguían en su festejo pero a diferencia de sus esposas, ellos ya llevaban rato entrados en temas subidos de tono, sólo que estos se enfocaban en bromas y comentarios de otras personas. Cuando el alcohol dejó sentir sus efectos, la charla llegó a temas de sus esposas, ya fueran quejas o halagos pero de una u otra forma llegaban a comentarios de "la zona roja".

—Las calladas son más "activas" en la cama —sus ojos azules miraron con malicia al Inuzuka— ¿O no es así Hinata?

— Mi esposa es tímida pero tampoco es como dice Naruto —contestó Kiba tras haberse arreglado la voz—, de ella no me quejo, estamos bien como estamos.

—¿Y tú que dices Shikamaru? —Sonrió con picardía— Temari no es muy habladora…

—Me encantaría narrarte algo para que comprendas —dio otra fumada a su cigarrillo con sonrisa irónica, pues él no era de los que platicara ese tipo de cuestiones—, pero respeto a mi esposa así como ella lo hace.

Por otro lado, Ino terminaba de dar santo y seña de aquella noche tan peculiar, hubo varias risas y comentarios por lo bajo, especialmente ante el hecho de que Yamanaka era la que prácticamente hizo todo el "trabajo"

—…debo decir que esa noche fue muy larga pero no en la forma en que me hubieses gustado —finalizó su anécdota—. Ahora es tu turno Temari, cuéntanos que fue de ti y Shikamaru.

—¿Yo? Es turno de Hinata.

—Me dijiste que contara mi historia para darle confianza a Hinata, pero démosle más confianza —decía Ino a la rubia— ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Estoy segura que Shikamaru entiende mejor cuando te le insinúas ¿no?

La rubia enchuecó la boca con cara reflexiva, Ino tenía toda la razón del mundo, sin embargo, su marido contaba con un gran defecto que salió a relucir cuando menos lo esperaba y sin lugar a dudas, frustró a la pobre mujer.

—Bien, se los contaré. Nada interesante pasó hasta que llegamos al hotel, desempacamos y en cuanto acabamos, me metí al baño para quitarme el vestido de novia. Me puse el negligé negro que Sakura me regaló en la despedida de soltera y me perfumé. Confieso que mis ganas estaban muy encendidas y por ello me arreglé lo mejor que pude para ser correspondida pero al salir del baño… —la pobre Sabaku No mostró su gesto de enfado y decepción ante sus compañeras que estaban al borde del asiento esperando el corte a la pausa— No tardé ni cinco minutos en arreglarme cuando al salir del baño, el webon de Shikamaru ya estaba cómodamente en la cama dormido. Creí que me estaba jugando una broma y me senté en su abdomen, tomé sus manos para ponerlas en mis… cof cof... él abrió los ojos, me miró adormilado, quitó sus manos y me dijo "Apaga la luz cuando te vayas a dormir"

El rojo de la cara fúrica de Temari evitó algunas risas que eran causadas por la anécdota ¿quién iba a pensar que Nara preferiría dormir a pasar una muy activa noche de bodas con su esposa en un sexy y revelador atuendo? Todas las presentes supusieron que si Shikamaru no murió en manos de su esposa, era por alguna fuerte razón.

—Si Sai me hubiese hecho eso, el divorcio se habría firmado por la mañana.

—Te doy toda la razón, pero supo zafarse del problema. Cuando desperté, lo vi parado al pie de la cama con un gran ramo de azaleas y el desayuno en la cama, al principio no me pareció suficiente pero todo lo compensó muy bien en la cama.

—Eso tienes que contárnoslo —Karin sonrió con picardía—, cuéntanos cada sucio detalle.

Temari cerró los ojos con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, sabía que si quería oír la historia del resto de sus amigas, debía cumplir con las reglas del juego. Dio un suspiro y tras haber vuelto a abrir sus ojos aguamarina, siguió el relato de ese, su primer día de luna de miel.

—¡Todos son unos aguafiestas! —Exclamó Naruto que no había podido conseguir una historia interesante por parte de sus amigos— ¿Acaso le temen a sus esposas?

—Creo que no eres el indicado para decir eso —intervino Shino— Apenas ayer me pediste que no le dijera a Sakura que…

—Si, si, ya entendí tu punto —había cubierto la boca de Aburame para evitar que siguiera hablando. Suspiró—. A lo que me refiero es que nada saldrá de aquí.

—Veo que preguntas e insistes pero no veo tu iniciativa —comentó Inuzuka que en ese lapso de tiempo ya había ingerido el suficiente alcohol para quedar ebrio—. Cuéntanos tú como te va con tu "Sakurita"


	4. ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

Naruto se dio cuenta que su amigo ya estaba ebrio y decidió aprovecharse de la situación para conocer lo que había tras la fachada tímida e insegura de Hyuga. El resto de los varones notaron las intenciones del rubio pero no hicieron nada por detenerlo, ya fuera por que les era indiferente o también deseaban descubrir ese misterio.

—¿Yo? Pero yo ya les conté como es mi Sakurita —mintió Uzumaki tratando de confundir a Kiba— ¿No recuerdas que les hablé de las cobijas azul marino y la champagne?

—¡Oh! ¡Pero claro! —Exclamó como si un recuerdo le hubiese llegado a la mente— Debiste comprar una champagne más cara.

—Es tu turno de contarnos.

—Si, si, lo sé. Cuando llegamos al hotel, la había cargado y llevé hasta la cama, la vi tan nerviosa que decidí ir al baño para darle su espacio, oí que tocaron la puerta y salí a ver; nos traían el resto del equipaje y con ello al pobre de Akamaru… cuanto nos costó encontrar un hotel donde me dejaran tenerlo.

—Si, si, ya nos has contado muchas veces lo de Akamaru —mencionaba Naruto impaciente—, llega a la parte interesante.

—Bueno, bueno. La condición del hotel para dejar a Akamaru, era que no podía salir de su jaulita, le hablé para consolarlo y volteé a ver a Hina, ella seguía sentada a la orilla de la cama jugando con sus dedos y…

—Sáltate esa parte —seguía el rubio con inquietud—, ve a la parte donde están en medio juego.

—Ya, ya, no seas tan insistente. Al fin había podido convencer a Hina, parecía estar más segura de sí misma; estaba sobre ella a punto de… —su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa quedando dormido. Todo mundo quedó sorprendido pero la impaciencia de Naruto fue tal, que movió con brusquedad al castaño— ¡Ah si! Entonces Akamaru empezó a ladrar, seguramente por que odia estar enjaulado y Hina se puso tan nerviosa que hasta yo me cohibí. Quise seguir con mi tarea pero no podía entrar…

Naruto estalló en risas, quería seguir escuchando pero su propia burla se lo impedía, el resto también hizo burla al castaño que intoxicado, tan sólo veía extrañado la reacción de sus compañeros. Kiba siguió con su historia hasta el final y ninguno pudo evitar seguir riendo.

Hinata había detallado su noche de bodas a sus amigas, el tartamudeo de niña había vuelto con el doble de fuerza y justo al terminar la anécdota, la pobre Hyuga no soportó más y terminó desmayada sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Las mujeres, riendo por la historia, no se preocuparon por la pobre chica hasta que lograron controlarse.

—¡Paren ya de reír! Tengan compasión de la pobre Hinata —regañó Sakura quien era la única que intentaba verse seria, pero muy en el fondo quería reír tanto como sus compañeras. Haruno se levantó del sillón a traer agua de la cocina para despertar a la extenuada— Cuando despierte no le vayan a recordar esto.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la cocina se soltó a reír, realmente era algo que daba gracia y esperado de alguien como la mujer de ojos perlados. La pelirrosada iba de regreso a la sala y por un mal paso, terminó en el suelo. Las féminas en la sala oyeron un ruido que las alarmó, Ino y Yui fuero a la cocina encontrando a Sakura en el suelo y se acercaron a ella asustadas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, sólo fue una caída, no me dolió.

—¿Estás segura que no te duele nada? —La rubia ayudaba a levantarla— En tu estado es peligrosa una caída.

—Lo sé, soy enfermera ¿lo recuerdas? —Musitó Haruno ya parada y empapada— Yui, lleva el agua para Hinata, me iré a sentar.

Tanto Ino como Yui estaban asustadas, cuando el resto se enteró calmaron sus risas y miraban a la futura madre con preocupación. Sakura alentó a que se siguiera con el juego tras haber despertado a Hinata y ya que al parecer la pelirrosada se veía bien y que ella tenía conocimientos médicos, decidieron continuar.

—Si nadie más quiere decirlo, seguiré yo —animó la embarazada que intentaba tranquilizar a sus amigas— Sólo recuerden que Naruto… pues es Naruto.

—Sólo cuenta —Karin sonrió con malicia—, nosotras juzgaremos.

Sakura dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja por su comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, dijese lo que dijese, todas darían su opinión y ahora que ella misma se había ofrecido a contarles, ya no había vuelta atrás. Dio un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados y posteriormente los abrió tomando aire para iniciar su historia.

—Saben que por mi trabajo no pudimos salir de luna de miel y la tuvimos en mi casa. Pues bien, Naruto estaba muy ansioso de comenzar y me tiró en la cama, me hizo varias caricias y me dio besos en… bueno, en conclusión supo encender mis ganas, entonces…

—¡Alto ahí frentezota! ¡Dijimos que queríamos todos los detalles!

—Es verdad —habló Tenten—, ese es el trato.

—Espero que no tengamos que recordártelo en tu turno.

—Prosigue Sakura —Tenten evadía la mirada acusadora de Yamanaka—, sigamos con esto.

Kakashi al fin había podido meter a la cama a todos los diablillos que le dieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala para al fin disfrutar su querido libro y dio un suspiro de alivio. Abrió con emoción la primera página de su novela, cuando un llanto llamó su atención. Con el cuerpo a punto de caérsele en pedacitos, Hatake se levantó y entró al cuarto donde los niños dormían.

—¿Qué tienes Aiko-chan? —Preguntó cansadamente— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Por que estoy embarazada.

Kakashi tenía la cara llena de desconcierto ¿de dónde iba a sacar una niña de esa edad que estaba embarazada? El albino secó sus ojitos juntando lo último de paciencia y cordura que le quedaba.

—¿Por qué dices que estás embarazada?

—Usted dijo que cuando un hombre besa a una mujer le mete unas semillitas y crece el bebé —musitaba entre sollozos la niña de cabellos castaños— y… y… Akemi me dio un beso en la mejilla en el parque.

El sensei masajeó sus sienes, por eso no le gustaba trabajar con niños tan pequeños, eran tan inocentes que si no les explicabas todas las condiciones, podrían mal interpretar a lo que uno se refiere. Recostó a la hija de Neji con delicadeza en la cama arropándola.

—Los besos son entre papá y mamá, cuando están casados y los niños no pueden embarazar a las niñas con un beso —explicaba a la niña que tenía sus ojitos aún vidriosos—, no estás embarazada, sólo las mujeres grandes pueden embarazarse.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, te lo aseguro. Vamos, ya duérmete que es muy tarde.

—Gracias Kakashi-sensei.


	5. Ramen y primera noche

Sakura no tuvo más opción que retroceder en su anécdota para introducir los detalles, al mencionar éstos, bajaba la mirada y enseguida la levantaba para ver como era que sus amigas evaluaban lo que les había sucedido.

—…ambos estábamos a punto de… el gran momento y de súbito Naruto se detuvo. Le reclamé del por que había parado pero pareció no importarle, un aroma peculiar pasó por debajo de mis narices y lo oí decir "Huele a ramen, quiero comer ramen" —hizo énfasis de forma burlona y a la vez molesta al imitar las palabras de su marido—. Me dio tanto coraje… alce el puño para golpearlo pero ya se había ido a la cocina, cuando volvió, tenía un vaso de su mentado ramen. Ni siquiera me volteó a ver hasta que se acabó todo el contenido.

Nuevamente, el grupo de mujeres estalló en risas, incluso Hinata, colocó un brazo cerca de sus labios riendo tenuemente. Las chicas veían la cara de enfado de la pelirrosada quien aparentemente se había introducido bastante en su recuerdo.

—Te fue peor que a Temari —reía Ino a carcajadas, volteó a ver a la aludida—, ya no tienes por que sentirte mal.

—Si, tú ni siquiera empezaste, pero Sakura… —continuaba Karin—. ¿Y así lograron concebir un hijo?

—Al menos ya espero un hijo suyo pero ¿qué me dices de Sasuke y tú?

Haruno miraba con aire triunfal a la pelirroja, pensaba la callaría pero al contrario de ello, sonrió ampliamente mojándose el labio inferior. El resto lo notó, pues a pesar de reír, les había llamado la atención el comentario de la pelirrosada y la atención se centró en la pelirroja.

—¿Y bien? Creo que es tu turno Karin.

—¿Mi turno? No Ino, lamento decepcionarte pero yo no entro en la categoría de casada, no puedo contarles una luna de miel que no existe. La siguiente tendría que ser Tenten o Yui. Prometo contarles cada detalle si algún día me caso.

—Tu no te libras —habló Tenten—, deberás contarnos…

Yamanaka hizo un ademán con una sonrisa de astucia a la castaña para indicarle que ella ya tenía previsto el inconveniente con Karin, sólo era cuestión de dejarlo en sus manos, el plan se pondría en marcha en el momento apropiado.

—Cuéntanos tu luna de miel Tenten —incitó la rubia. Dirigió su mirada a Yui— ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

Nuevamente, la joven de orbes azules hizo una seña a aquellas que había cuestionado para que se negaran a hablar, ellas obedecieron y vieron la cara de mal humor en Karin, quien posteriormente sonrió acercándose al par de muchachas tomándolas por los hombros.

—Vamos chicas, sólo faltan ustedes por contarnos.

—Me niego, tu e Ino son las más aventadas y no eres capaz de contarnos —argumentó Ama descubriendo los planes de la rubia—, me rehúso si tú no contarás tus experiencias.

—Ya les dije, no he tenido luna de miel, se los contaré cuando llegue a tener.

—Entonces cuéntanos de la primera vez que estuviste con Sasuke —se involucró la pelirrosada—, seria parecido a la luna de miel ¿no crees?

—Vamos Karin, el punto de esto es contar algo íntimo —siguió Yui—, prometo no omitir detalles de mi noche de bodas con Shino si nos cuentas.

En el bar con los muchachos, las risas al fin habían cesado, Kiba terminó por quedarse dormido en la mesa y Naruto aún deseaba conocer más sobre esas noches; su nuevo objetivo era uno de los más reservados chicos del grupo ¿y por qué no mencionarlo? Uno de sus más grandes amigos y rivales.

—Sasuke…

El aludido sabía que ese llamado chillón indicaba que sería involucrado en el juego del rubio, él no quería participar y como demostración de ello, escondió el rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tu eres muy callado Sasuke y Karin no tanto… me pregunto que clase de química habrá entre ustedes.

Increíblemente ante los ojos de los demás, las mejillas del Uchiha enrojecieron con lo dicho por Uzumaki, además que un notorio temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, ello, encendió con más ímpetu la curiosidad de Naruto y ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo confesar.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe que si no se lo dices por las buenas, te hará decirlo por las malas —intervino Nara apagando el final de su cigarrillo. Se acercó al azabache para murmurarle—. Invéntale algo, seguro que se la cree, además dudo que dure despierto más tiempo.

—Cuéntanos Sasuke-kun —habló Sai con una gran sonrisa—, no hay de que avergonzarse.

Uchiha sabía que Nara tenía razón, pero el hecho de recordar una noche con su novia, le impedía inventarse algo que fuera convincente que evitara las constantes preguntas de su amigo; pensó en marcharse, después de todo ya se hacía tarde, pero tampoco se dejaría ver como un cobarde.

—Sasuke… si nos cuentas prometo que Karin jamás se enterará de lo que le pasó al camisón que compró para su aniversario.

—Maldito…

Si las miradas mataran, Naruto habría sido asesinado por el azabache, el rubio sabía que por una accidente, Sasuke había arruinado el mencionado camisón y si la pelirroja se enteraba, no sólo era un largo periodo de abstinencia, si no que era seguro que se iría a dormir a la sala.

Odiando al rubio, Sasuke inventó una historia que si bien no convenció a los más despabilados como lo eran Shino, Neji y Shikamaru, al resto los dejó convencidos, incluso a Uzumaki, quien ebrio, apenas cavilaba lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, Uchiha tenía muy grabado en mente lo que sucede tras las paredes de su habitación.

—La primera noche… —murmuró Karin quien sin más accedió a contar el suceso—, bien, ustedes saben que era algo que yo deseaba.

—Si, si, ya nos has hablado de tus fantasías con Sasuke de la universidad —siguió Ino—, ya cuéntanos que pasó.


	6. Celos apasionados

—Una semana antes había logrado convencerlo de que me llevara a un antro, él no bailó pero no dijo nada cuando acepté otras invitaciones. Uno de los chicos que me había invitado a la pista, lo hizo más de una vez y me hizo varias propuestas…

—¡Al grano!

—Sólo quiero dejar claro el momento de tensión en el nos encontrábamos —respondió a la pelirrosada—, en fin, ya luego les contaré con detalle lo que pasó en el antro.

—Si, por que yo no creo que Uchiha haya plantado un solo pie en un antro.

—Ya luego te enteras Temari —siguió las castaña—, déjala seguir con su historia.

—Bueno, Sasuke se la pasó celoso toda la semana a causa de ese chico pero no me decía nada, sólo hacía muecas cuando se acordaba, yo ya me había dado cuenta y cuando me fue a visitar a mi apartamento, le pedí volver a un antro, está por demás decir que se negó y le dije que iría sola un día de estos a bailar. Me miró de una forma tan acusadora que me entró un escalofrío muy intenso, sin embargo me gustaba la forma en que me celaba y le eché más limón a la herida. Ino me habló por teléfono pero creo que al pobre Sasu ya se le había fundido el cerebro de los celos pues pensó que el chico me había hablado; me quitó la bocina gritándole…

—Jamás había oído a Sasuke decir semejantes palabrotas —interrumpió Ino recordándose desconcertada y al mismo tiempo molesta—, y su voz si que daba miedo en la bocina.

—…me gritó una sarta de cosas e intenté calmarlo pero ya no oía a nadie. Yo había estado retrocediendo cada que el se me acercaba, quedé contra la pared y no dejaba de gritar, admito que estaba asustada y que me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que inventé, pero cuando él se calló, hizo algo que no me imaginé: me plantó un beso muy apasionado que no tardé en contestar, cuando tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, él tuvo intenciones de irse, pero yo no iba a dejar que me dejara con el alma en la boca, así que alcancé a jalarlo de la chamarra y me lo llevé directito a la cama. La verdad no recuerdo como es que terminamos desnudos, a veces me parece que ya lo estábamos pero recuerdo muy bien que no dejábamos de pelearnos para definir quien estaría arriba del otro…

Pudiera ser por alguna especie de conexión con sus esposas, los varones recordaban al mismo tiempo la anécdota de la luna de miel y en el caso del azabache no fue la excepción, quien también recordaba aquella noche como un momento apasionado, competitivo y al mismo tiempo lleno de coraje. Admitía a sus adentros que le había agradado deshogar su furia de esa manera, pero evitaba demostrarlo por que sabía que serían armas muy peligrosas en las manos de su novia.

—Shino —se oyó nuevamente la voz del rubio—, es tu turno.

—Si, tu y Yui son callados, aunque ella no tanto como tu —se unió Inuzuka a los planes de Uzumaki tras haberse despertado al final de la historia inventada de Uchiha—, debe ser algo interesante lo que pasa con ustedes dos en la intimidad.

—Me niego a participar en su juego infantil —dijo con voz firme sin mostrar inmutación en su reacción—, deberían respetar su propia intimidad y la privacidad de sus cónyuges.

—No nos vengas a hablar de respeto de la intimidad —acusó Kiba con plan en mente— ¡Tu espías a tus insectos apareándose!

—Soy biólogo, hago estudios sobre el comportamiento de los _, tengo que observar su comportamiento.

—¿Qué no los biólogos tienen en mente que el ser humano es un animal y como tal, puede ser estudiado?

—Si, de hecho también tienen que hacer algunas observaciones en el comportamiento humano —siguió Lee—, pero me parece que los biólogos hablan del sexo en base a su propia experiencia.

Aburame miró calumniadoramente por debajo de sus gafas negras a los pelinegros, él sabía que podía quitarse al par de curiosos de encima con argumentos parecidos, pero la información que ellos habían dado, daba armas muy fuertes a esos dos y su única esperanza de ser dejado en paz, era que no los hubiesen escuchado.

—Shiiiinoooo —extendió el nombre del hombre en tono de canción—, cuéntanos los descubrimientos que has hecho con Yui.

—Recuerda que sólo estamos compartiendo experiencias para hacer un estudio de la reproducción humana —siguió el castaño colocándose del lado opuesto al que el rubio ocupaba a lado del biólogo—, no dudes en meter detalles, recuerda que eso ayuda mucho en éstos casos, apoyemos a la ciencia.

Kakashi, quien al fin había tenido unos minutos de tranquilidad, había vuelto a la sala a tratar de leer su libro, sin embargo, a la cuarta página de su novela comenzó a cabecear, hasta que finalmente terminó vencido, atender tantos niños era todo un reto y prefería dar clases de prepa todo el día, todos los días de la semana a volver a pasar un día entero con esos diablillos.

Los pequeños retoños de Ino y Sai, habían despertado, lo que el pobre Hatake no sabía, era que ese había tomado una siesta por la mañana, que les dejaba suficiente energía para permanecer despiertos hasta más noche. Jiro, el hermano mayor, aún tenía esas ganas de pintar que heredó de su padre, así que tomó un plumón de tinta permanente que encontró en el cuarto de Sakura y andaba en busca de donde pintar; Hiroto, el hermano menor, era un fiel seguidor de su hermano, él había encontrado un bolígrafo de tinta roja y seguía los pasos de su hermano.

Cuando ambos niños llegaron a la sala donde el albino dormía con su libro en las manos, el rubio tomó el plumón entre sus manitas y subió al sillón para decorar la cara de su niñero, claro está, que el pequeño había retirado la tan famosa bufanda que hacía enigmático al hombre soñador. En cuando al pelinegro, tenía toda la intención del mundo de pintar el mismo sitio que su hermano con el bolígrafo, pero Jiro no se lo permitió y el menor de los hermanos decidió tomar como lienzo, las hojas de la novela que descansaba en el pecho de Kakashi.

En casa de Tsunade, lugar donde se celebraba el baby shower, Karin terminaba de dar los últimos detalles a su primera noche con su novio. Todas las chicas quedaron impactadas, no sólo por el nivel de detalle de la pelirroja, si no lo que más les afectaba, era todo aquello que Kagura se atrevió a hacer aún siendo la primera vez con él.

—…fue todo un maratón, es una lástima que los hombres no aguanten tanto como nosotras, pero Sasuke es el que más me ha aguantado y es una de las razones por lo cual lo amo.

—¿Cómo se identifica a una ninfómana?

—Soy enfermera no psicóloga —respondió la pregunta de Temari—, mañana le pregunto a Yura.

—Bien, es tu turno Yui, prometiste dar todos los detalles.

Después de oír toda la anécdota de Karin, ninguna de las chicas se sentía ya avergonzada de lo que hacían en la habitación con sus maridos, se sentían demasiado normales que Yui, no objetó ni retrasó el momento en que debía narrar su noche de bodas.


	7. Miles de miradas

-Nosotros pasamos nuestra luna de miel en una selva, Shino estaba fascinado con la cantidad de insectos que ahí residían y no dudó en llevarse unos cuantos al campamento…

—¡Un momento! —Detuvo Yamanaka incrédula— ¿Aceptaste que tu primera noche de bodas fuera en un campamento? —Se levantó de su asiento como si fuera cosa de alarma— ¿Así nada más? ¿En medio de la nada?

—A mi también me daría vergüenza tener mi primera noche en un campamento —le siguió Haruno con la misma cara de espanto—, ese momento debe ser privado y en medio de la selva quien sabe quien pueda estar cerca.

—¡Que dices! —Continuó la rubia— Que lo hagan donde les plazca cuando quieran, —volvió a su asiento agitando el índice derecho como quien reprende—, lo que es imperdonable es que haya sido la primera noche. La primera vez, el hombre tiene que pagar un buen lugar para demostrar lo que le importas —se cruzó de brazos—, no importa donde o como lo hagan otros días, pero le primera vez es crucial en una relación.

—Pero…

—Déjalos a ellos con sus filias —intervino la pelirroja molesta por la interrupción—, tal vez era su fantasía de la primera vez.

—Pero…

-En eso Karin tiene razón.

—Creo que Yui quiere decir algo.

—Gracias Temari. Nuestra primera noche íntima no fue en la selva. Nos quedamos ahí tres días y dos noches antes de intimar.

—¿Entonces para que mencionas eso?

Ino resopló enfadada, aunque por otro lado se sentía contenta por que de una forma indirecta se le estaba dando la razón a lo que ella opinaba de la primera noche de una mujer con su marido.

—Es que… Los tres días, Shino se la pasó recolectando insectos y cuando llegamos al hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche, llenó toda la habitación con los frascos de insectos. Fue un caos convencer a los del hotel para que nos dejaran meterlos pero sabrán que algunos amigos verdes hacen milagros. Esa noche estábamos listos para empezar, había comenzado con un tierno y prolongado beso, poco a poco nos vimos despojados de la ropa pero… cuando la habitación quedó a obscuras peleaban por salir del frasco. Creímos que después de un rato se cansarían pero dos de las especies comenzaron a hacer unos ruidos muy extraños.

—Yo no habría podido ni dormir en un cuarto lleno de bichos —gesticuló asco quitándose los lentes para enfatizar su comentario— ¿Qué tal si escapaba uno? Apenas y puedo tolerar una araña.

—¿Tolerar? Si ves una araña gritas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo —rió Sakura en compañía de las demás—. Aún así te doy toda la razón, sólo Yui haría eso.

—Pues Karin no está tan alejada de lo que pasó.

El comentario de la mencionada llamó la atención de todo el grupo, la pobre muchacha no sabía donde meter la cabeza, pues el tipo de miradas que le dirigían de susto e interrogancia, eran las que solían intimidarla.

—…Shino quiso tratar de tranquilizar a los insectos, pero cuando se sentó en el cama tiró uno de los frascos, rodó por debajo de la cama y se abrió. No nos dimos cuenta de eso y él encendió la luz a atender a los bichitos —colocó sus manos a la altura del pecho recordando el ademán que no había podido evitar cuando notó los miles de ojos que la miraban a través de los frascos—, tal vez es tonto pero me cohibí al saber que los insectos nos estaban viendo desnudos. Cuando Shino terminó, volvió a la cama conmigo pero antes de que le permitiera juntar lo más íntimo, me invadió un pudor tan grande que empecé a gritar.

—¡Hay Yui! Si nos vamos a los extremos de privacidad, entonces no existe —comentó Temari negando con la cabeza—. Apuesto que cualquier día, alguna mosca o araña anda en la habitación mientras estamos en la intimidad.

—Además, es posible que los insectos no vieran nada —sonrió Hinata—, dices que estaba oscuro.

—Eran miles de ojos mirándonos, la mayoría de los insectos eran nocturnos y me entró pánico. Shino me tranquilizó y colocó mantas sobre los frascos para que me olvidara de que estaban ahí. Al principio creí que no funcionaría pero en poco tiempo ya estábamos en lo nuestro.

Yui no omitió detalles en su descripción de cómo su marido había sido "lindo y amable" según sus palabras. Las presentes, especialmente Ino y Karin, creyeron que ya no habría comentarios interesantes pues al parecer ese parejita no experimentaba fuera de lo ordinario pero estaban muy equivocadas.

—… podía sentir como estaba llegando al punto culminante y de alguna forma sabía que Shino también, sentí una especie de caricia en mi pierna que me agradó —contaba con entusiasmo, pero de un momento a otro su cara se tornó diferente—, estaba tan enfocada en… el bonito sentimiento, que tardé en darme cuenta que la caricia no podía ser de mi marido, pues sus manos estaban en mis caderas. La supuesta caricia subió de mi pantorrilla a mi muslo y en cuanto supe que no era cosa de Shino grité como loca empujándolo. Él encendió la luz y vimos que una araña caminaba por mi cuerpo. Yo no dejaba de gritar y Shino me la quitó tan rápido como pudo.

Resultó que la fugitiva, era un arácnido peludo de unos quince centímetros y de no ser que Aburame quitó al animalillo, Yui habría sido picada por el insecto, para desgracia del biólogo quien tomó al animal para volverlo a encerrar, fue mordido por la araña. De no ser que fue atendido a tiempo, habría muerto, pero gracias a su agilidad, logró encerrar al bicho antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—¡Ah!

Karin gritó como loca de tan sólo pensar que un insecto de esas dimensiones pudiera subírsele en medio de la "acción". El resto de las chicas no ocultaron su desagrado con gestos, gemidos o mímica, lo calificaban como una de las peores cosas que podría sucederles en la intimidad.

—…desde ese día no permito que Shino tenga insectos en la casa —concluyó Yui —, no pude ni besarlo durante las dos semanas que estuvo internado.

En el bar, el aludido se libraba de Uzumaki e Inuzuka, obviamente el no diría palabra alguna ni tenía imaginación para inventarse algo como Sasuke. Se dirigió al sanitario esperando no ser seguido y tuvo la fortuna de que así fuera, pues el rubio y el castaño ya tenían una nueva víctima en la mira.

—¡Neji!

Hyuuga endureció las facciones de su rostro al escuchar en coro su nombre, si algún día contaría sus intimidades no sería en una plática de borrachos, de eso estaba más que seguro. Cuando se vio acorralado por sus camaradas, cerró los ojos con gesto indignado.

—¿Qué hay de ti y Tenten?

—Tu si nos contarás —continuó Kiba—, ¿verdad?


	8. Competencias

Los pequeños traviesos pintarragiaban alegremente la cara y libro de Hatake hasta que el mayor de ellos dio un largo bostezo, se talló con sus manitas los ojos y su hermano lo imitó forzándose al bostezo. Ambos soltaron sus herramientas de pintura y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Kakashi acurrucándose en él, en pocos minutos ambos hermanos se durmieron con sus cabecitas sobre el regazo del albino.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos de que los hijos de Ino y Sai habían quedado profundamente dormidos cuando su niñero abrió los ojos lentamente, de no ser que debía usar el sanitario habría permanecido dormido pero al ver los niños descansando, esbozó una sonrisa.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó para no despertarlos, llevó uno por uno a la habitación donde el resto de los infantes descansaba echando una mirada a todos. Pese a las travesuras de toda la tarde parecían unos lindos angelitos acurrucados, después de todo no eran tan malos viéndolos así y creyó comprender la razón por la que sus antiguos alumnos habían decidido tenerlos.

Parado frente al lavabo del baño se lavaba las manos, inevitablemente alzó la mirada para toparse de frente con un espejo. Con mirada indiferente bajó la diestra la bufanda que lo cubría, juntó sus manos bajo el agua esperando que la improvisada casuela juntara suficiente líquido para echarlo sobre su rostro y frotarlo. Había descubierto la travesura de los "pequeños artistas". No era nada grave, sólo un círculo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, un bigote al estilo Zapata y algunos garabatos en las mejillas.

—Niños…

En el bar, Kiba y Naruto ya habían logrado acorralar a Neji, el pobre hombre había optado por permaneces como una estatua y esperar a que el par de curiosos se cansaran, con suerte, en algún punto ambos quedarían dormidos aunque al parecer en esta ocasión, su indagación parecía darles pila.

—¿No les basta con saber que hubo luna de miel? —cuestionó Lee, era único que no había tomado nada de alcohol a causa de un problema con éste— Conociéndolos, no creo que haya pasado algo que les interese.

Neji, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta entonces con los brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos ocultando un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, la cara de Hyuuga lo delataba más a causa de su piel clara.

En la reunión con las chicas, ya todas habían logrado calmarse respecto a la historia de Yui, especialmente Karin, quien parecía que todavía se imaginaba su peor pesadilla.

—Bien Tenten, creo que es tu turno.

—Esto si no me lo pierdo —la pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante sobre su asiento—, veamos los obscuros secretos de Neji.

—¿No que estabas mal?

—No te hagas Sakura —siguió Temari viendo la cara de acusación en la pelirrosada—, también te mueres por saber.

—¡Sh! ¡Ya déjenla hablar!

—Gracias Ino —la castaña se arregló la voz—. Neji y yo estuvimos hospedados en un hotel especializado para las lunas de miel, por tanto, no éramos la única pareja recién cazada… —hizo una pausa, la vergüenza la envolvió tras el recuerdo—. Empezamos con pequeños besos, nada irrelevante…

—Adelanta tu historia.

—Déjala continuar Ino, no creo que omita nada —habló Sakura haciendo una caricia a su vientre—, después de oír a Karin ¿quién podría tener vergüenza?

Cuando Ama oyó el recordatorio, su pudor se fue, por un momento había olvidado la anécdota anterior, pero ahora le volvía la confianza y cuando vio que se iniciaría una nueva discusión entre las presentes, arregló su voz exageradamente para llamar la atención.

—Como iba diciendo, empezamos con besos sencillos, entrábamos en ambiente lentamente pero unos ruidos en la otra habitación nos quitaron las ganas y optamos por salir a algún lado.

—¿A que viene eso? —reclamó la pelirroja—.Ve al grano.

—¿Tenían la música muy alta? —Preguntó Yui inocentemente— Hubiesen pedido a los vecinos que le bajaran.

—Que ingenua eres, mira, hasta Hinata lo comprendió —Yamanaka reía divertida por el sonrojo de la nombrada— Esos ruidos, son los que se oyen en toda noche de bodas.

Cuando la ingenua del grupo captó a lo que la rubia se refería, se hundió sonrojada en su asiento como Hyuuga, una cosa era saber por narración lo que sus amigas les platicaban y para ellas, pensar en oír a una pareja desconocida en lo suyo, las envolvía en timidez.

—Déjenme terminar, ya sabrán porque metí eso a la historia. Cuando Neji y yo volvimos estaba ya todo callado, regresamos a lo nuestro donde nos quedamos. Todo empezó con besos caricias y en verdad fue maravilloso oírle murmurar palabras dulces en mi oído —la castaña contaba con tranquilidad y se le notaba un aire de felicidad en los ojos, por lo menos hasta que llegó a la parte más importante—…y así llegamos al clímax, fue maravilloso y jamás lo olvidaré. Él y yo nos abrazamos dándonos un beso de buenas noches pues decidimos que lo mejor era dormir pero…

—Que aburrido —bufaron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo—, esperaba más.

—Aún no termino. Al momento en que nos besamos, los condenados ruidos volvieron a oírse, Neji golpeó en la pared para llamarles la atención pero yo tenía la mente en otra cosa… —se sonrojó y río nerviosamente— Ustedes saben que a veces soy muy competitiva. Me di cuenta que cuando mi marido y yo estábamos en lo nuestro, los ruidos no eran como los que se oían en el otro cuarto.

—¿Cómo que no eran como los que se oían en el otro cuarto? —Temari ganó la pregunta que todas tenían en mente— ¿A caso había algo turbio por ahí?

—No precisamente jeje. Es que me di cuenta que ellos hacían más ruido de los que nosotros hicimos y no quise quedarme atrás así que me subí en Neji para hacerles competencia. Entre más… "me movía", más fuerte se oían los gemidos de la otra habitación y yo me esforzaba más. Al principio mi marido se desconcertó pero creo que hice bien mi trabajo porque en poco tiempo ya estaba listo para entrar. Nos pasamos casi toda la noche así por mi necedad de querer ganar, pobre Neji, creo que lo presioné mucho.

—No aguanta nada —se burló Kagura que lo hacía más por alarde hacia Sasuke que por tener en claro una comparación—, eso es a lo que me refería.

—Bueno ¿Y quién ganó?

—En volumen, los de la otra habitación y en durar… —Tenten estaba sonrojada y aunque intentaba mantener en su mente el relato de la pelirroja, era inevitable su vergüenza por dejarse llevar por competencia—, creo que por eso me embaracé tan pronto.

Todas las chicas se soltaron a reír, Hinata y Yui más discretamente pero en realidad habían sido cómicas todas las noches que se relataron, el ambiente se había vuelto muy ameno y se sentía de nuevo en la prepa, donde alguna vez compartieron toda clase de secretos. Ino estaba a punto de obligar a todas a retomar el juego de "verdad o reto" cuando notó a Sakura doblarse hacia delante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, creo que ya pasó —las risas callaron tonándose los rostros en serios. Una vez más volvió a doblarse—. Quiero a Naruto aquí.

—Nada de Naruto —Kagura se levantó de un salto—, vamos al hospital.

—¡Quiero a Naruto!

Inmediatamente todas se movilizaron, llevaban con cuidado a Sakura que no dejaba de repetir su petición mientras de vez en cuando se doblaba.


	9. Emergencia

Las mujeres llevaron a la pelirrosada a la camioneta de Tenten, donde ésta última estaba conduciendo teniendo a Karin como copiloto, las demás intentaban distraer a la futura madre que no dejaba de pedir a su esposo entre gemidos y gritos que delataban el dolor que la atormentaba. Hinata y Yui intentaban recordarle los ejercicios de respiración a Haruno pero de nada servía, pues ella no estaba por dar a luz, cuatro meses de embarazo eran muy poco para pensar en la llegada de la niña.

—¡Alguien llame a Naruto!

Exclamó Tenten que no veía mejor forma de darle una forma de relajación a la sufriente. Temari reaccionó sacando el celular a lo que Karin prosiguió a hacer lo mismo de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó la castaña extrañada al ver los movimientos de la pelirroja de reojo— Temari ya está marcando.

—Alguien tiene que avisarles a Tsunade-sensei y Shizune-sensei para que estén al pendiente.

—¡Alto ahí! —La rubia arrebató el teléfono a Sabaku No— Llámale a Shikamaru, que él se encargue de decirle a Naruto —devolvió el objeto a su dueña—; si le dicen directamente es capaz de salir disparado sin precaución alguna, ahora lo que menos queremos es más preocupaciones.

Aún cuando a Uzumaki e Inuzuka ya habían logrado sacar las historias a sus amigos, deseaban saber más, así que tras pedir otra ronda, se acercaron sin coincidir a dos de los varones. Para ese momento, la mayoría de los hombres ya deseaba volver a sus casas y calculando el nivel de alcoholismo del rubio y el castaño, evitaron la plática hasta que ambos terminaron dormidos.

—Creí que nunca caerían —Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro pesado apagando su cigarro en el cenicero frente a él— Hay que pedir la cuenta.

—Yo voy por el carro.

Lee salió del bar apresuradamente mientras Neji y Sasuke intentaban llevar consigo a Naruto; Shikamaru y Shino hacían lo mismo con Kiba y Sai fue por a pedir la cuenta directamente con el cantinero.

Ya todos estaban subidos en el coche y con molestia soportaban a ambos durmientes que se ensanchaban en los asientos, por desgracia el coche no era muy grande y si de por sí iban apretados, los inconscientes no ayudaban mucho. Al parecer Naruto había pensado en todo, menos en pedirle a Kiba su camioneta para que todos estuvieran cómodos en un asiento individual, donde no tuvieran que cargar a otro.

El transporte se dirigía a casa de Naruto para dejarlo ahí, así como agradecer a Kakashi por la ayuda y recoger a sus respectivos niños, cuando a menos de tres cuadras de llegar, el celular de Shikamaru sonó, era su esposa. Oyó con cuidado lo que ella le decía y tras colgar, soltó un "que problemático".

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lee, da la vuelta por favor, tenemos que ir al hospital donde trabaja Sakura —ignoró la pregunta de Sai, pues su prioridad era que todos se dirigieran al lugar mencionado— Apresúrate por favor, es una emergencia.

—¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? —Cuestionó Shino insistente, pues sabía que Shikamaru no usaba la palabra "emergencia" de no ser verdad— ¿Quién está en el hospital?

—Sakura tiene malestares muy fuertes, las demás están llevándola a la clínica —contestó Nara— Tenemos que despertar a Naruto y ponerlo sobrio antes de que lleguemos.

—Alguien tiene que avisarle a Kakashi-sensei —se oyó la voz de Lee que ya había llevado su rumbo hacia el hospital desde que Shikamaru se lo pidió— Necesitan saber si se puede quedar con los niños.

—Toma la ruta 33 Lee —intervino Neji— Por ahí es más rápido.

Rock asentó con la cabeza obedeciendo la indicación, mientras Sasuke sacaba su móvil para llamar a su antiguo profesor.

—¡Al fin! No era tan grave después de todo —exclamó Tsunade feliz de salir rápido, aunque molesta por haber tenido que llegar con premura— Volvamos a la fiesta, quiero más sake.

Tsunade había tenido una emergencia con un paciente que al fin resultó falsa alarma, por desgracia, les había robado mucho tiempo y esperaban alcanzar a las jóvenes para integrarse por lo menos a lo último de la fiesta.

—Sólo hay que acomodar el papeleo —señaló Shizune para después musitar unas palabras por lo bajo— Y no creo que lo necesite, ahí tiene una botella.

—¿Podrías encargarte de eso? —Cuestionó la rubia— Voy al sanitario.

Senju no dio tiempo a su asistente de responder y salió de la oficina. Justo en ese momento, el celular de la mujer voluptuosa sonó, lo había dejado en el escritorio. Shizune soltó un suspiró y miró el identificador de llamadas, al ver que se trataba de Ino, creyó que era para anunciar que se irían de la casa, así que tomó el móvil y contestó. Su cara se empalideció al escuchar lo que Yamanaka le contaba y tras un "Aquí las esperamos", la pelinegra colgó y fue en busca de su superiora.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!

—Ya voy —se quejó la mujer dentro del cubículo empinándose una botella de sake —¿Qué no puedo estar a gusto en el baño?

—¡Es Sakura-chan! ¡Tuvo una caída y se puso mal! ¡Las chicas vienen en camino!

Kakashi volvió al sillón donde había estado reposando, miró la hora en el reloj de pared de la sala que marcaba la media noche. Se supone que se quedaría ahí hasta las 10:30 p.m. pero no le inmutó la hora, pues ya tenía sospechas de que los chicos terminarían por extender su reunión.

Ya había dormido un rato y al menos había reparado parte de su sueño, así que decidió aprovechar que los pequeños se encontraban profundamente dormidos para al fin, dar lectura a su tan apreciado libro.

Estiró la mano para tomarlo y con emoción abrió la primera página… Un montón de rayones y garabatos invadían el libro, con desesperación hojeó cada página a una velocidad impresionante pero, los pequeños artistas no habían tenido piedad, todo, absolutamente todo el libro estaba lleno de pseudodibujos, y si eso de por si era tortuoso, lo que más le dolía a Hatake era que ni siquiera podía leer los diálogos.

La furia lo invadió de pies a cabeza, sacaba humo de las orejas y fuego de los ojos. Con amenazadores pasos se dirigió al cuarto donde el par de diablillos dormían plácidamente, una vez en el marco de la muerta los miró con malicia y antes de dar el primer paso hacia adentro, identificó el tono de su celular.

Conforme Sasuke iba explicando a Kakashi la situación, su enojo fue disminuyendo, olvidó por completo las travesuras dando media vuelta para volver a la sala.

—No se apuren, yo cuido de ellos.

El albino colgó con un notable semblante sombrío. Se dejó caer en el sillón pensativo y en su situación, sólo podía confiar en Tsunade y Shizune, ellas podrían hacer algo por Sakura y su hijo.

—¡Quiero a Naruto!

—Ya le hablamos —respondió Temari— Ya viene en camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la clínica donde Shizune y Tsunade ya tenían una habitación preparada para su llegada. No perdieron tiempo en meter a Haruno en terapia intensiva. A las féminas sólo les restó permanecer en la sala de espera y recibir a los varones cuando llegaran.


	10. Nanamichan

Los chicos mantuvieron el camino hasta el hospital, por lo menos hasta que después de varios intentos por despertar a Naruto, dictaminaron que lo mejor era darle un baño para despertarlo y buscar bajarles los niveles de alcohol; de paso, harían lo mismo con Kiba. Fueron a casa de Shikamaru que era la más cercana al hospital.

Era lógico que tanto Inuzuka como Uzumaki reclamaran el que hayan sido aventados a la tina de baño en agua fría con todo y ropa.

—¡¿Qué se creen que están haciendo?!

Salieron de la tina tan pronto como pudieron reclamando en coro, ambos escurrían de pies a cabeza y esperaban una reacción antes de lanzarse a golpear. Sai estuvo por decir la razón de sus acciones, pero el resto pensó que no era prudente, primero debían refrescar a Naruto, antes de informarle de la emergencia.

—Parece que no será necesario hacer más.

Neji tenía razón, pues al parecer tanto el castaño como el rubio, se habían asustado por la mojada tan repentina que poco se les notaba la borrachera. Sólo debieron esperar algunos reclamos para darles unas toallas y un cambio de ropa.

—Escucha Naruto, hubo un problema con Sakura-san —explicaba Lee, quien eligieron como intermediario— Sus amigas fueron a llevarla al hospital…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Tengo que ir con ella!

Uzumaki salió corriendo de la casa, intentó tomar el coche pero Nara fue lo suficientemente precavido como para llevar consigo las llaves. El ojiazul intentó ir corriendo, a lo que los demás subieron al carro y lo llamaron a subirse.

—¿No puedes ir más rápido cejotas? ¡Mi Sakura me necesita!

—Lo siento Naruto, no puedo ir más rápido, si nos detiene la patrulla nos retrazaremos más.

Con desesperación, Uzumaki abandonó el coche en cuanto se hubo estacionado, los demás le siguieron y pronto ya estaban en la sala de espera en compañía de sus respectivas, quienes al ver al marido de su amiga, no tardaron en explicarle lo sucedido. Sakura estaba en urgencias y tenían que esperar a que Tsunade les informara, ninguna de ellas había podido entrar a verla.

El equipo de doctores y enfermeras tardaron más de dos horas atendiendo a Haruno, su esposo no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala con desesperación, mientras el resto lo miraba, de alguna forma comprendían lo que pasaba.

Por fin, Senju salió de la habitación con un gesto poco alentador, iba quitándose el cubre bocas dando un pesado suspiro, pese a las caras expectativas de la sala. Indudablemente, el marido de la enferma, fue el primero en acercarse.

—¿Cómo está Sakura? —Preguntaba el ojiazul con ansiedad, pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata— ¿Por qué no respondes?

—Lo siento mucho Naruto, hicimos todo lo posible para salvar a Sakura, pero la situación se puso delicada —hablaba con pesadumbre— Era necesario que la trajeran inmediato después de la caída.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser. ¡Debe ser mentira!

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los de las amigas de la pelirrosada, el dolor que embargó a Uzumaki fue tal, que comenzó a gritar con desesperación e intentó luchar por entrar a la habitación. Los demás no hicieron nada, pues sabían que era un sentimiento desgarrador.

—Logramos rescatar a la bebé, pero aún era muy temprano para que naciera, puede que aunque sobreviva, viva con algunos problemas de salud —seguía diciendo Tsunade, que le partía el corazón ver al padre tan destrozado— Por el momento la tendremos en observación, pero existen muchos riesgos, tan sólo tenía seis meses y medio.

Naruto seguía en desesperación que apenas prestó atención a lo que la rubia le decía, seguía intentando entrar al cuarto y de la nada, Sasuke se acercó a él propinándole un fuerte golpe, que lo dejó en shock por unos instantes.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada por ella, pero deberías ser fuerte por tu hija.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Era el quinto aniversario luctuoso de Haruno Sakura, y como era costumbre, Naruto llevaba a su hija a visitar la tumba de su madre, por fortuna, la pequeña logró salvarse, y aunque en los primeros meses de su vida, todo fue complicado, logró llevar una vida común.

En son de solidaridad, sus amigos, incluyendo a Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, solían acompañarlos en aquél día. Más que un momento de tristeza, procuraban animar el momento charlando de sus vivencias con la pelirrosada y viendo a sus hijos jugar en los alrededores, incluyendo a los de Shino y Yui, que ya tenían un varón de cuatro años, y los de Sasuke y Karin, que llevaban a un par de gemelos de tres años. Si algo les había enseñado aquella noche pasada, era mantener los lazos de amistad estrechos, para no arrepentirse de no haber convivido en vida con sus seres queridos.

—¿Cómo era mamá? —Cuestionaba la pequeña Nanami con inocencia y curiosidad que sólo un niño puede transmitir— ¿Ella me quería?

—Era muy hermosa, de cabellos rosas como los tuyos y grandes ojos verdes —contestaba Naruto— Y te quería tanto que dio la vida para que tú estuvieras aquí.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento que tal vez el final no haya sido de su agrado, pero éste fic fue origen de un reto, cuyas condiciones eran las siguientes:<p>

*Tenía que ser NaruSaku

*Sakura está embarazada de Naruto

*Debía ser una tragicomedia

*No podían morir ni Naruto ni el bebé

Espero haber cumplido todos los puntos y hayan podido entretenerse un rato. Saludos.


End file.
